Rhino (The Amazing Spider-Man)
"I AM THE RHINO, I TOLD YOU I'D BE BACK!" - The Rhino Aleksei Sytsevich (A.K.A. The Rhino) is a russian gangster that utilizes an Oscorp Mech Suit, he is a minor antagonist of the movie, The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Biography Aleksei Sytsevich and two of his associates hijacked an Oscorp van containing vials of plutonium. Sytsevich was the driver of the truck while his comrades secured the goods. However, Spider-Man intervened and webbed up Sytsevich's allies, handing them over to the police. Determined to not be caught, Sytsevich continued to flee in the truck, causing a great deal of damage to other vehicles on the road and a number of police cars. Spider-Man confronted Sytsevich face-to-face, using his Spidy sense to dodge the rapid fire of Sytsevich's machine gun. Spider-Man disarmed him and then webbed each wrist to the walls opposite so his arms were crossed over his chest. Spider-Man proceeded to pull down Sytsevich's pants to humiliate him further. Sytsevich was incarcerated in the Vault by the NYPD. Later, after Harry Osborn's incarceration, The Gentleman visited Harry, speaking to him Harry about their plans for revenge against Spider-Man by forming a team of villains. He also informed Harry that Sytsevich was a prime candidate to pilot a large metal exo-suit created by Oscorp. Sytsevich was broken out of the Vault and donned the exo-suit. He took to the streets of New York, which hadn't seen Spider-Man since his confrontation with the Green Goblin and Gwen's death, and began shooting at the police, calling himself "The Rhino". A boy dressed as Spider-Man, who Spider-Man had helped out earlier, stepped out in front of Rhino, trying to make a stand. Rhino mocked the child when the real Spider-Man arrived on the scene. Rhino began to charge at Spider-Man who leapt in the air using a manhole cover as a weapon. Appearance The rhino himself is just a small bald scarred man with sharp teeth wearing a Nike tracksuit but his battle armor looks like a giant mechanical rhino with rocket blasters and a glass cockpit. Trivia *Before the sequel was announced, Paul Giamatti wanted to play Rhino in a Spider-Man film. *In late 2013, Paul Giamatti confirmed that The Rhino will return in The Amazing Spider-Man 3. *'Director Marc Webb' revealed that Sytsevich's appearence in the film is only for 4 minutes. *This version of The Rhino is a combination of the 'mainstream and Ultimate portrayal of Rhino in the comics. He has the background and name of the mainstream "Aleksei Sytsevich" but The Rhino's exo suit is more akin to the Ultimate universe's Alex O'Hirn/R.H.I.N.O. *Before his suit for the movie was revealed, many people suspected that The Rhino's suit would be based on the cross-species Rhino from the 2012 video game. *Even though he now calls himself "Rhino" he is only credited as "Aleksei Sytsevich". Category:Spiderman monsters Category:Marvel monsters Category:Humans Category:Rhinos Category:Perissodactyl monsters Category:Males Category:Villians Category:Super-Villains Category:Strong Monsters Category:Super-Strong Monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:All monsters Category:2010s